In the paper making industry, web breaks are quite costly due to the attendant machine downtime. Systems for detecting web breaks typically include camera means which provides the operator with a visual indication of a break. Of course, in the paper making process, the surrounding environment is filled with wet and dry paper fibers. This causes the camera lens to become coated with fibers thereby eliminating the desired visual image. When this occurs, the camera lens must be wiped clean only to be covered again within a typically short period of time.
By this invention, web imaging means for continuous monitoring of the web includes an imaging device which is enclosed in a housing having an open end thereof. A stream of air is introduced into the housing and exits through the opening to provide a continuous flow of air past the imaging device thereby prevent; accumulation of debris on the device.